


Re-Learinig to Read

by AlexaHiwatari98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaHiwatari98/pseuds/AlexaHiwatari98
Summary: Inspired by a fanfic called “Little Jaybird” by “forever122”Dick "teaches" Jason to read.I did try to put the image but it does not cooperate If you want click the link to see the ilustration.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Re-Learinig to Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forever122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever122/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Jaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470456) by [forever122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever122/pseuds/forever122). 



**\-- Re-Learning to Read**

Inspired by a fanfic called “Little Jaybird” by “forever122”

Due to something that happened in the narrative, I imagined this scene and when “forever122” answered me and hinted that she wanted to see it.

Thus was born the idea of this image where Dick is "teaching" Jason to read since due to a superhero problem he was transformed into a child of approximately 5 years.

Jason loves to read and seeing himself in this situation he cannot read, which causes him a lot of anxiety, Dick despite how much it may annoy him or want to take advantage of the situation (at least completely) helps his brother to read while they solve the problem of problem of Jason’s age.

https://alexahiwatari.tumblr.com/post/631024026104528896/re-aprendiendo-a-leer-inspirado-en-un-fanfic

* * *

**Re- Aprendiendo a Leer**

Inspirado en un fanfic llamado “Little Jaybird” de “forever122”

Debido a algo que paso en la narrativa imagine esta escena y al responderme “forever122” hizo alusión a querer verla.

Así nació la idea de esta imagen donde Dick le esta “enseñando” a leer a Jason puesto que debido a un problema de superhéroes se vio transformado en un niño de aproximadamente 5 años.

Jason ama leer y al verse en esta situación no puede leer, lo cual le causa mucha ansiedad, Dick pese a lo mucho que pueda molestarlo o querer aprovecharse de la situación (por completo) le ayuda a su hermano a leer en lo que resuelven el problema de su edad.


End file.
